Colonial Marines
The United States Colonial Marines Corps (USCMC), commonly known as the Colonial Marines, is the main human resistance in the movie, Aliens, and they are the successor to the United States Marine Corp. They are known for their “force-in-readiness”, who are all times ready to operate in environment far from home. The primary duty of the USCMC is to maintain the security of the United Americas signatories and colonies, and serves as the vanguard of any major problem. The USCMC has fought on more then two dozen planets. The Colonial Marines are notorious for fighting off Xenomorphs. Battle vs. Sentinels (Resistance) (by Samurai234) Colonial Marines: Sentinels: In a large abandoned city, six Colonial Marines are scanning the area, looking for any signs of trouble. One of the marines spots a Sentinel, and tells the commander, who orders the team's sniper to shoot him. The sniper aims his M42C Sniper Rifle at the Sentinel, and shoots a bullet in his neck. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marines then continue their search and approach an abandoned subway. Meanwhile, five sentinels see their dead comrade and realize their not alone. Back at the subway, the marines continue scanning the subway, when a hidden sentinel pops out and shoots one of the marines with his Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: However, another marine manages to kill him with his ZX-76 Combat Shotgun. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Marines walk out of the subway where a Sentinel armed with a IWAO-R Chaingun is waiting. The Sentinel fires his gun at the same time as one of the marines fires his M56 Smartgun, and they end up killing each other. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: As the marines continue their search, another Sentinel armed with a Marksman Sniper Rifle shoots a marine in his head. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: As the remaining marines keep looking for more Sentinels, another Sentinel armed with a Bullseye manages to eliminate one of the marines. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marine commander hands his soldier a M240 Incinerator unit and takes cover. The marine sprays the room with fire and manages to roast the Sentinel. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marines decide to split up to find the remaining Sentinels. The soldier manages to find one of the sentinels, but he is armed with a L206 LAARK. The Sentinel fires a rocket at the marine with the M240 and blows him up. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Sentinel smiles at his Work, but suddenly he is riddled across the body with bullets. Nearby, the Marine commander armed with his M4A1, continues his search for the Sentinel's leader. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Marine and the Sentinel both fire at each other with their rifles, before they decide to switch to their pistols. The two keep firing at each other until the Marine manages to shot the Sentinel in his leg. The marine points the gun to his head, but he finds out he's out of bullets. The marine reloads the gun as the Sentinel switches the HE.44 o it's secondary fire option. Just as the Marine has finished reloaded, The Sentinel fires a grenade bullet at his head, blowing a hole in it. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Sentinel, mourning the loss of his allies, contacts the base to report what happened. Winner: Sentinels Expert's Opinion The experts thought the sentinels won mainly because being half-human, half-Chimeran, they proved to be better soldiers. Their weapons also superior. To see the original battle, weapons, and click here. Battle vs. Mobile Infantry (by Samurai96) In a abandoned Oil Refinery 6 Colonial Marines have landed in the area becasue of picking up a distress signal mentioning a "Bug" infestation and so they are there to look for Xenomorphs. Meanwhile a team of Mobile Infantry soldiers have also landed there as they also picked up the distress signal and think that thier "bugs" are there. As they move out the Colonial Marines also move out and both teams enter a nearby building while they order one soldier with a sniper rifle to stay guard outside. As the Mobile Infantry Men enter the building the Sniper with his Morita Mk1 Sniper sees the Colonial Marines and knowing by their outfits that they are not Mobile Infantry men fires a couple of shots killing one of them while the others quickly enter the building . The Colonial Marine with his M42C activates the thermal and sees the Mobile Infantry Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his head . The Mobile Infantry Men hear the commotion and prepare for anything. The Colonial Marines split up into teams of 2 and one team is moving through the corridors when they start picking up movement on their motion sensors. One of the marines armed with a ZX-76 Shotgun moves forward and as the beeping noise on his motion sensor gets louder indicating the target is getting closer as soon as he sees something he fires a kills a Moblie Infantry soldier . Another Mobile Infantry soldier with a Morita Carbine pops out and fires riddling the Colonial Marine with bullets but not before being burned alive by the Colonial Marine behind him armed with a M240 Flamethrower . Another Mobile Infantry soldier armed with the new Morita MkIII fires and kills the Colonial Marine . By then the Colonial Marine with the sniper decides that it's best to join the others inside and takes out his VP-78 Pistol and moves forward, as he opens the door he is met by a Mobile Infantry with his Vektor pistol pointing right at his head . The three Mobile Infantry men continue searching the refinery building but as they continue a Colonial Marine with a Pulse Rifle fires a grenade and kills one of the Mobile Infantrymen and another is killed as the other Colonial Marine with the Smart Gun . The last Mobile Infantry men with the EP-88 Railgun opens up and kills the Colonial Marine with the Smart Gun . The two soldiers continue to fire at each other but soon the Mobile Infantry soldier runs out of ammo and the Colonial Marine with his last 5 rounds puts all of them in the soldiers chest . He then yells in victroy "HOORAH!!!!!" Winner: Colonial Marines Expert's Opinion While the Mobile Infantry were more well trained and had better logisitcs. The Colonial Marines dominated with most of the X-Factors and had the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombie (Halo) (by Goddess of Despair) No battle written. Winner Halo Infected Expert's Opinion The Halo Infected prevailed in this battle thanks to their superior armor, speed, and numbers. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Resistance (Terminator) (by Deathblade 100) Resistance: USCM: The battle starts with a Humvee with five Resistance fighters. Four of them dismount and enter a rundown building. One carries an RPG-7 rocket launcher. The other three carry their M4 Carbines and one also has a sawn off Remington 870 with him as well. At the same time, four Colonial Marines enter the same building. One has an M240 Incinerator Unit. The other three carry their M41A Pulse Rifles and one has his Ithaca M37. One of the Marines pulls out his Motion Tracker to detect any movement. The Motion Tracker picks up the Resistance fighters as they close in. The Marines quickly get into position. A Resistance guerrilla enters the room and, after spotting a Marine, opens fire with his M4 Carbine. The Colonial Marine drops from several bullet wounds. A Marine fires his Pulse Rifle at the Guerrilla, killing him. A shot from an RPG-7 quickly cut the Marine's joy short. A Marine quickly pursues the RPG Resistance fighter down a corridor with his M240 Incinerator Unit. The Resistance fighter turns a corner only to realize it's a dead end. The Marine stands back and fires a jet of fire at the Resistance fighter, roasting him. As the Marine walked back from the burning corpse, a blast from a shotgun caught him in the back of the head. As the Resistance fighter stepped out of the shadows, a shot from an Ithaca M37 hit him in the heart. The Marine leader and the Resistance leader started firing their shotguns at each other. The Marine's shotgun quickly ran out of ammunition. As the Resistance leader reloads his shotgun, the Marine picks up a dropped Pulse Rifle and braces it against his hip. The Resistance fighter looks up just as the Marine fires the Underbarrel Grenade Launcher at the Guerilla. The Marine raises his Pulse Rifle and yells "Oorah!" in victory. Winner: USCM Expert's Opinion The Marines won due to overwhelming technological weaponry and experience with fighting enemies worse than Terminators. To see the original votes, battle, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Blackwatch (by Tomahawk23) Prelude the Colonial Marines found out that the Blacklight Virus is what created the Xenomorphs and are sent Back in time to stop them. In a Blackwatch base in NY after a massive attack on the base only 5 Blackwatch Soldiers remain and are awaiting renforcements. 10 Colonial Marines charge into the base ambushing the soldiers they open fire on, two Blackwatch soldiers standing, outside of the main building killing them both, two soldiers run from outside the building and take cover in the gap leading into the door two the main building. The Marines open fire on them and split up. One Marine sticks his head out of cover two shoot he is quickly shot in the nose by a former Delta Force Blackwatch Soldier. 9 Colonials left 3 Blackwatch left, two Marines come from the other side and in the middle the ones that come from the middle are quickly shot in the neck and eye and, killed 4 Marines fire at them from the north 3 from the south. A Marine with his M41A shoots a grenade at, them with his Grenade launcher a Super Soldier jumps off the roof and takes the shot. He charges at, the Marines at the south the two Blackwatch, Soldiers turn around and open up on the Marines from the north. The Super Soldier grabs a, Marine and throws him into the one next to him. He, then runs at them and punchs threw the Necks. He then, charges at the Marines from the north as he jumps at them right above them in the air a Marine with his flamethrower burns him killing him. the 4 remaining Marines open fire and the two Blackwatch Soldiers in cover one with a M249 blindfires at them. One Marine with his Smartgun blindfires and locks on two the Blackwatch Soldiers weapon and shoots it out of his hands. The Former Delta Force operator grabs a Javilin next to him and blindfires it at the Marines killing 3 of the Marines one badly wounded. The two Blackwatch soldiers run to him he shoots one of them with his pistol. The Former Delta Force operator makes a combat roll and takes cover he throws a grenade and kills the last Colonial Marine WINNER BLACKWATCH Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original votes, battle, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Husks (by BeastMan14) Colonial Marines x6 Husks x16 The six marines walked through the war torn Vancouver. They had orders to do a combat drop when suddenly, there had been a bright flash and all hell broke loose. A giant purple ship that looked like a squid completely destroyed their transport ship just seconds after the combat drop began. "What now Sarge?" One of the marines asked. "Simple. We link up with the others and figure out what the hell just happened." Suddenly, a group of figures appeared over the horizon. They looked human, but they were dark blue and seemed almost zombie-like. The sergeant shouted,"I've got contact!" and pulled out his pulse rifle. The troopers on his left and right pulled out their shotguns, and the men behind them readied their pistols and flamethrowers. The creatures lumbered forward, clearly not friendly. The sergeant opened fire, killing two husks, while the others let loose and killed another two. One got up close and forced the Sargeant down and just as it was about to kill him, a marine cut its head off with a clean slice. x11 The Marines were shaken by this encounter when suddenly, a tall, slender, almost feminine monster appeared, escorted by two creatures with cannons for right hands and their mouths stuck in a permanent scream. "Fall back into the buildings mo-ack!" The sergeant cried as he was cut down by heavy fire from the arm cannon creatures. "Sarge!" One of the marines cried out and opened fire with his rifle, blowing the creatures head off while the others retreated. Suddenly, a sniper shot rang out and the man fell dead to the ground with a hole through his head. A Marauder on the rooftops prepared a second shot with his Mantis as the marines reached the safety of a building. x10 x4 "Come in, transport. Come in, marines! Anyone?" A troopers strain cry echoed over the radio. "Damn it, we're all alone out here.' He said. "Here's the plan. We move for that cluster of buildings over there and try find some form of help." He gestures to two of the troopers with flamethrowers. "Cordesky, Rowe, you cover us until Daniels and I make it to the houses." The two move by the door and kick it open as the new leader and Daniels make a break for the houses. Suddenly, 4 human husks come chasing after them followed by a cannibal when suddenly a burst of flame cuts down all the husks instantly and the cannibal doesn't even get to let an inhuman scream before keeling over. x6 Daniels reaches the house first, and bumps right into a Marauder. Screaming, he fires shot after shot into its chest with his pistol, breaking its shields, only for it to gun him down its Avenger, and get its head blown off by the new Sergeant's shotgun. x5 x3 Coredsky shouts,"Their in the house! Move!" when out of nowhere, two horrific blue hands grip his head and fry him mentally. He lets out a cry, then drops to the ground, dead. Rowe whips around and begins running backwards while firing his pulse rifle at the Banshee, which is accompanied by the last Cannibal and Marauder. He riddles the Cannibal with bullets, killing it, fries the Marauders and Banshees shields and reaches the house. x4 x2 The Sarge cries,"I see a transport of some sort. Stay here! I'll get its attention." He runs up the steps of the house as the Marauder and Banshee burst in. Rowe opens fire with the ammo from the shotgun, blowing off the marauders arm as the Banshee levitates him in the air with Biotics. "Come on, you f*ckers! Finish me off!" Rowe cries just before the marauder riddles him with bullets. Before he dies, he fires one last shot, killing the Marauder. The Banshee, alone, shambles up the steps. x3 x1 The sergeant waves his arms frantically as the transport flies by. It's symbol had an N7 on the side, but he didn't care what it said as long as it saved him and his team. It flew past him, not noticing, as he shouted for its help. With it gone, so was any chance of his survival. He turned to see two husks limping towards him as the Banshee limped up the steps. He let out a cry as he drew his knife and charge at it, hacking and slashing. The Banshee screamed a horrible scream that stunned the man as the husks ripped him to pieces. x3 x0 Winner: The Husks Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. COG Army, European Union (Battlefield 2142), and Wehrmacht (Wolfenstein 2009) (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Winner: Colonial Marines ''' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (by Wassboss) A squad of 5 ODST make their way towards an old UNSC base. They are checking to see if the covenant is still in their base and if not should they consider using it as a base again. The head marine ,captain jones, beckons too his sniper too go ahead into the building and find a good sniping spot. The man nods his head and jogs into the building, finding a good spot which overlooks the whole base. The rest of the troopers enter shortly afterwards and make their way across the walkway. Suddenly a shot rings out and one of the men fall's dead, a large hole in his forehead. (5-4) 5 minutes earlier 5 colonial marines enter the old ODST base, checking it for any signs of Xeneomorphs. They make their way up to the 3rd floor where one of them takes out a sniper and surveys the floor below, just encase any hostile threat's enter the building. "See anything" the commander shouts to the man. "Nothing yet sir" the marine says glancing away to answer. He looks back through the scope and sees 4 men in strange uniform's entering the building. Thinking that then men might be trying to breed the xenomorphs for warfare, he aims at the one at the front and fires. The 3 ODST troopers look around in shock but can't seem to see their attacker. The ODST sniper worriedly scans the building for any snipers. He spots one on a ledge, pointing his sniper down at the troopers. Quick as a flash he points his sniper at the man, aims through the scope and fires. The enemy sniper drops his rifle and rolls off the edge of the ledge, a bullet hole in his eye. (4-4) The Marines turn in shock and make their way towards the ledge. They look down and spot the ODST troopers on the ground floor. Clenching his fist in anger, the marine commander orders his men to head down to the ground floor. The men obey and sprint down the steps, with their commander not far behind. They get down too the ground floor and open fire with their pulse rifle's. The ODST troopers are caught off guard but manage to get behind cover, before firing back at the strange new soldiers. One of the marines collapses to the floor, riddled with bullets. (3-4) This only makes the marines fire more aggressively and the ODST troopers are forced to retreat or risk being killed. As they are retreating one of them falls over, his back covered in holes. (3-3) The Marines roar in victory and chase after the retreating Soldiers. One of them turns a corner and is sent flying back, hitting the wall and not moving. (2-3) Captain Jones pumps his fist in the air and runs up the stairs as pulse rifle bullets go flying past him. The Marines run out of rifle ammo and take out their Shotguns and carry on their chase of the Hostiles. The ODST run across a walkway and Captain jones gives a thumbs up to the sniper. The Sniper nods his head and aims his sniper downward, ready for anything that comes across the walkway. A marine runs across the walkway and the sniper fires, hitting the man in the back of the head. (1-3) The commander looks in shock as his last teammate is killed. Realising their is a sniper above him he makes his way up the last of the stairs and spots the sniper. Slowly sneaking up behind him he places the the shotgun behind the sniper head. He smiles and pulls the trigger, blasting the brains of the trooper all over the place. (1-2) He then goes back down the stairs and runs over the walkway. He hears breathing coming from behind a doorway and jumps aside just as an ODST trooper bursts out and fires his shotgun, the pellets hitting the wall behind the commander. The Marine aims his shotgun upwards and fires, leaving a wide spread of pellets in the Troopers chest. (1-1) Captain jones appears from around the corner to see what the noise was all about. The Marine commander gets up and fires his shotgun, but all that comes out is that age old clicking sound. Discarding it for his combat knife and steps aside as Jones fires his shotgun, grazing the commanders arm. The commander lunges forward and rugby tackles jones to the floor. Jones barley has enough time to pull out his knife and blocks a strike from the combat knife. He pushes the commander off him and get into a fighting stance. The Marine lunges forward again but this Jones is ready. He steps to the side and tries to stab the marine in back but he expertly blocks it and hooks them knife out of Jones hand. He then lunges forward and stabbed the ODST captain in the leg. Jones roars in pain and boots the commander in the face. He then pulls out the marines knife and advances on him. The Marine tries to escape but Jones is too fast and plunges the knife into the marines neck. (0-1) Jones drops the knife and pants heavily. He takes out his radio and speaks into the speaker. "Base is secure all hostile threats eliminated over" he says and the radio crackles into life. "Rodger that were sending a helicopter for you captain, you going to go pick up SPARTAN-B12 over". Jones turns off his radio and surveys the carnage. Shaking his head he makes his way down the stairs and waits for the helicopter. '''Winner: ODST Expert's Opinion The ODST won because of their superior training and long range weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Future Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors